Wanna Bet?
by Ureko
Summary: A bet gone wrong and Kiba finds himself stuck in the middle. But strangely, he can’t seem to care. Warning: Leman, language & Yaoi.


**Title: **Wanna Bet?

**Author:** Ureko  
**Pairings:** Sai/Kiba  
**Warnings: **Humor, slight OOC and possible lemon  
**Summary: **A bet gone wrong and Kiba finds himself stuck in the middle. But strangely, he can't seem to care.

**AN:** YES! First person _ever_ to write a Sai/Kiba fic on here. This is an awesome pairing, reminds me of Sasuke/Naruto type thing. Energetic idiot and sonic bastard. It just fits!

--------------------

"Wanna bet?"

It was probably the most dangerous two words ever to be muttered. Especially by that of one Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba.

Nothing good ever came of it. The two of them having the biggest record of number of visits to the Hokage's office than any shinobi in history. Sure, they were harmless little things and they never hurt anybody. Not_ intentionally_ anyway.

It normally started with a few sly comments here and there. The two friends would sometimes meet up for a late afternoon spar or head out for ramen to catch up. And it always ended up the same.

A normal conversation would turn into a battle of wits and egos would be challenged. Then, before anyone could stop it, one or the other would mutter those two treacherous words.

_Wanna bet?_

Now, whether or not it was because they both were too stubborn or too stupid to back down, would always remained a mystery. The blonde and brunette never back down, especially to each other. Had been that way ever since their match back during the Chunin exams.

The blonde stopped slurping up his current bowl of noodles, five empty bowels sitting on the counter off to his left. The dog lover was currently looking at him, his bowel long forgotten, a mischief look in his eyes.

Naruto knew that look all too well. The silent challenge was written all over the brunette's face, a smirk lifting up the one side of his face. The kit swallowed up the last of his food, setting the bowel with the others, and meet Kiba's look with one of his own.

"What did you have in mind?" The blonde asked.

Kiba couldn't help it as his smirk turned into an all out grin. He lived for the challenge and thrills their little rivalry brought to his life. Sure, it was nothing compared to how he and Shino, or Naruto and Sasuke for that matter, fought. Their bets were small, childish like pranks that helped them unwind after a long day of training.

"Just a small competition…" Kiba licked his lips at the thought. "Nothing too big. Loser buys the winner lunch for a month."

Azure blue eyes lit up at the sound of free food. He didn't care what the conditions were, or the rules, it was the prize that always had the blonde's attention. And if for no other reason, Naruto would always agree if free food was the outcome.

"Deal!"

Two tan hands meet and shook, both boys accepting. Naruto paused in the middle of the hand shake, an evil grin spreading the heart-shaped face. "But I get to choose the target."

The smile fell from Kiba's face, eyes widening. He wasn't really sure he liked the sound of that. Nor the look the younger boy was giving him. His instincts were screaming at him to take it all back and to run away as fast as he could, but Kiba squashed it before it had a chance to surface. There was no way he was going to back down!

Instead of answering, he just nodded his agreement. They quickly paid their tab, a brief good-bye to the cook and they were on their way down the street.

"Kay," Naruto laced his fingers behind his head, walking casually as they made their way threw the crowd. "First rules."

"No animals."

Naruto paused to give his companion a side-ways glance. His confusion clearly showing on his dumb-struck face.

"What?" Kiba barked. "Just because I'm part of the Inuzuka clan and that I work with canines, doesn't mean that I like them _that_ way."

Naruto shook his head. "Kay, no animals. And no Chakra."

"They have to be good looking."

"Unattached."

"Funny."

"Strong."

"Quiet."

"Quiet?" A blonde eyebrow rose.

Kiba could feel the small blush rise over his cheeks and refused to meet Naruto's questioning gaze. "Yeah, well… it's always the quiet ones, ya'no?"

Quiet ones… Raven hair and dark onyx eyes flashed through Naruto's mind, complete with pale, smooth skin and a smug smirk.

Naruto couldn't help the perverted smile that broke out on his face. He could totally understand what Kiba meant. Sasuke was one of the quietest people in Konoha, but with the proper _convincing_, that could just as easily change.

"Dude! That's disgusting!"

The younger boy licked his lips as more and more thoughts of his best friend/lover came to mind. He could clearly see the disgusting look on his friend's face, but it didn't faze him. It wasn't his fault that any and every thought of the raven-hair Chidori user brought out the pervert in him.

"Umm… you were sayin'?"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto shrugged and started walking again, heading towards the local bar. "So; no Chakra, no animals, must be good looking, unattached, funny, strong and quiet. Anything else?"

Silence stretched for a few moments as Kiba thought over it. He couldn't really think of anything else to add to the list. And he knew for a fact that there weren't that very many people in the village that would fit within the allowed guidelines. Which meant that it limited the number of people that which Naruto had to choose from.

A predatory leer crossed his face, a white, pointed fang peeking out. This was going to be way too easy.

"Nah, I can easily handle anything else."

It didn't take them that long to reach the small pub. It wasn't too late in the day, late afternoon at the most, and the tavern was already half packed with citizens and shinobi alike.

They made their way over to the counter, ordering a beer each. They sat for a few minutes, both of their eyes scanning over the crowd for any possible subject that would fit the agreed standards.

"How about her?" Kiba pointed towards the back.

The blonde looked over to a group of shinobi at a booth table. There were six of them, 2 girls and 4 boys, laughing and joking around. He didn't have to ask which one Kiba was pointing to. The only face that you could see clearly was that of the one female sitting closest to the wall.

Naruto had to admit, she was pretty. Brown hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, short bangs falling into what looked like greenish-brown eyes. Pale, toned, definitely not an animal. From the way she was blushing, Naruto could tell that she was shy and more than likely quiet, too.

Yes, she was indubitably what they were looking for. However, she seemed just a little bit too…

_Easy._

He didn't want someone that would be too easy of a challenge. Hell, that's why it was called a _challenge_. If he picked someone that wouldn't be at least a little exigent, then what was the point in making the bet in the first place. Not only would be lose, but where would all the fun be?

Naruto shook his head and resumed looking around the bar. Mind scanning and dismissing those he didn't like.

He wanted someone that would be hard to get. Someone stubborn, frustrating, and annoying. Who could easily push every single one of Kiba's buttons to the point of wanting to rip their head off. Someone like…

A few bell chimed as a new customer entered. Momentarily distracting the blonde from his thoughts as a familiar face caught his eye. A slow smirk lift up his lips, blue eyes brightening up as he mental went over the list.

Walking on two legs, no fur or tail. Human – check.

Short, dark hair, deep, piercing eyes, pale skin. All in all, very attractive – check.

Horrible with people; so single – check.

Always calling people names, and making fun of them. Sick, and twisted sense of humor – check.

Wearing a shinobi uniform, and works alone; can defeat Sakura in a spar of strength – check.

Doesn't talk much and mostly keeps to himself; so, majority of the time, quiet – check.

Also, Naruto thought; stubborn, frustrating and annoying to the point that could have anyone wanting to slice his throat.

Naruto smiled wide, arm wrapping around Kiba's shoulders to gain the brunette's attention. "Ding-ding-ding! Ladies and gentlemen – we have a winner!"

Canine like eyes narrow suspiciously as he watched the blonde raise his glass up. He looked over to where the other seemed to be looking, eyes darting over in curiosity as to who could have gotten his friend in such an uproar.

He couldn't see what had gotten the blonde so riled up. There wasn't anyone that interesting to look at in the direction Naruto was indicating. Sure, there were a few interesting people to look at, but no body that really met the requirements. They were all just normally citizens save for…

Kiba's eyes widen as it dawned on him just who Naruto was talking about.

"Oh, hell no!" The brunette roared. "Absolutely, no –"

"Rules are rules!"

"– fucking way in hell! No dudes!"

"Since when did we agree on that?" Naruto laughed at the wide-eyed look of shock he got in response. Now this was going to be interesting, not to mention fun. All he had to do, is trick the older boy into agreeing. "_I_ pick the target. Remember?"

Kiba slumped. Yeah, he remembered. And he was silently cursing himself for not making a rule about no dudes.

It didn't really matter to him. Chick or dude, Kiba didn't really have a problem with either – they were both attractive. He found both sexes alluring and exciting in their own ways, which made him pretty popular among both.

But never in his entire existence did he think it would come back to bite him in the ass.

And there was nothing he could do about it. He had agreed that it was Naruto's call to pick the target. And judging by the way the blonde was grinning his head off, there was no way Kiba was going to be able to talk the hyperactive nin to change his mind.

"C'mon, Kiba." Naruto teased. He couldn't help but enjoy the defeated and horrified look the other was giving him. "I thought you said you could _seduce_ _anyone_… Prove it!"

Kiba drown the rest of his drink and, with a small protest from his friend, chugged down Naruto's as well. He hesitated for a brief moment to gather his courage, ordering two more beers as he gathered his courage.

When the bartender arrived with the drinks, Kiba wasted no time in quickly consuming them as well. "I'll go over tonight."

"Yes!"

Naruto couldn't help the victory dance, drawing all kind of stares from others around the bar. Kiba, however, didn't notice. His gaze was locked on a certain dark-haired shinobi sitting across the room sitting at a table alone.

_Sai…_

--------------------

Kiba made sure to leave the bar before his _target_ did. He was a little grateful when Naruto offered to help in delaying the ex-ANBU Root member so that he could get a head start, as well as the address the blonde was more than happy to give.

He quickened his stride over the rooftops, the sun long ago already set over the horizon. He could feel what little chakra he had left slowly being drained from him, the sealing jutsu the blonde had insisted on using doing its job in locking it away.

He was glad that the blonde agreed to put a time limit on the jutsu, giving Kiba a full ten minutes before his chakra would be completely sealed away for a good six hours. More than enough time to get to his destination.

Kiba arrived in less than four minutes, using the rest of his time locating and maneuvering around the many traps that were placed around the dark apartment. By the time he was in, the seal was firmly in place, making any possible thoughts of backing out and making it through the traps impossible.

His legs buckled underneath him, sending him crashing to his hands and knees. He felt so weak without his chakra now, and he didn't like the feeling. He was vulnerable this way, easy prey.

It took a few more minutes and several attempts before he was able to get to his feet, standing on shaky legs. He took a few steps, getting his balance back and trying to get used to walking again and to get rid of the wobbly feeling in his legs.

He walked around the apartment slowly, exploring the un-charted territory. It was simply furnished. No dinning room, just a small kitchenette and a large living room. The two rooms separated by a countertop. A comfortable couch sat against one wall, a coffee table in front, matching arm chairs on either side. A desk sat on the opposite side of the large balcony windows, book shelves sitting on both sides, and lots of different kind of vegetation spread around the room. There were brushes and various containers of ink spread across the desk's surface, some rolled up canvas-paper rolled up on and to the side. A canvas-stand with what looked like an unfinished painting sat in the middle of the room.

The walls themselves were covered in many framed pictures. Some in black and white and other in splashes of color. They were remarkable pieces of art, and Kiba found himself drawn to them.

They were amazing and detailed. Speaking and telling a different tail than the one before it. The brush work looked perfect and graceful, giving them a peaceful and elegant appeal to them.

He found himself wanting one. Sure he didn't have much taste or interest in art, his own apartment easily giving off an animalistic aura to it. Which fit his personality and nature to the tee. But just looking at these paintings of different shapes and sizes made him feel at peace. He would have to ask the sonic-nin where he had purchase them.

Kiba continued his personal tour. There really wasn't much left to explore, other than the living room and kitchenette, two more doors were found down a small hallway. The first was the bathroom, which held the necessary utensils and no personal decorations.

And that left only one last room. He didn't need to be a genus to figure out that it was the bedroom, as it was the only room that he hadn't found or explored yet. And frankly, he didn't want to.

He didn't, by no means, considered himself a coward. But he just knew that if he went in there, he would lose all the courage he had. Traps and no chakra be damned, he wouldn't stick around long enough to change his mind.

So, instead, Kiba returned to the living room. He was a little more use to walking again, his legs still shaky now and then, but he no longer wobbled back and forth like he did before.

He wasn't really sure how to go about this whole thing. Of course, he has done it a few times in the past, but never with another male. Females, it was easy. Guys… now they were just a whole different ball-game.

He stripped off his leather jacket, laying it on the arm of the couch and out of the way. He instantly felt more at ease without the extra weight and heat. He began studying the paintings again, using their beauty and grace to help calm the last of his nerves.

Even without his chakra to enhance his hearing, Kiba could make out the faint sound of someone removing and replacing the traps from earlier. He kept his eyes on one painting in particular, even when the door opened and closed and a shadow loomed over his shoulder.

It was only after a few moments of silence did Kiba turn slowly around. His eyes automatically connecting with emotionless ebony.

--------------------

Sai could tell something was going on. Sure he and Naruto were what some would call friends, but they weren't that close. They worked together here and there, could stand each others presence when needed. But never had either of them ever sot out the other to hang out or talk.

So instantly, he could tell something was up when the blonde-nin had sat down beside him at the bar. It was weird and out of nature for the number one, hyperactive shinobi to, for no reason, sits down and start a conversation with him.

And his suspicion only grew as the said blonde continued to rant and follow him home. Even went as far as making him stop to make stupid chatter with various different people that he doubted that even Naruto knew. Then, just a few rooftops away from his apartment, the blonde just disappeared. Not even a word of farewell or anything, which was even more out of character.

It wasn't until he reached his door did he sense another presence, this one inside of his apartment. He could tell that they were a shinobi, even though there was no chakra signature. All his traps were still in place, which meant that either they were inside before he left – which of course, there wasn't – or they made their way past his traps.

It didn't take long for him to un and reset the traps. The first thing he did was scan his home, looking for anything out of place or if anything was missing. The only thing he could tell that was different besides his uninvited guest was the leather jacket draped over his couch's arm.

Sai walked over to stand behind the other male, who still hadn't made any indication of his company. He took the time to admire the body before him. Tall, board and toned. The way his guest's skin looked in the shadows making him believe that the person was tanned, his body covered in standard shinobi pants and a sleeveless fishnet shirt that gave Sai a great view of the flesh underneath.

He had to admit, even mentally, that the other was pleasant to look as. His eyes roaming over from shoulders to hips, pausing at the very firm, and very, very _nice_ looking ass and down long legs.

Suddenly the person in front of him shifted, Sai looking up just in time to come face to face with his guest. His eyes automatically meeting and locking with deep brown.

He was handsome too, Sai concluded. Wild brown hair, firm jaw line and high cheekbones with two triangles running downwards, tips down. He had an earthy scent to him as well, like dirt and spice.

Sai raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for the other boy to say something. He easily recognized him as one of Naruto's friends. Which probably explained why the blonde had sot him out earlier. He was giving the brunette the time he needed to break into Sai's apartment.

"Leave." It was simple and to the point. Sai didn't like people being in his apartment without his permission. Hell, even with his permission he disliked people being in his personal space.

He turned away, moving towards the coffee table, removing the arm bands around his wrists and starting on his weapons.

"No."

Sai stopped reaching for his weapons pouch for a moment before removing it and setting it with everything else. He turned back to the other boy still standing where he had left him.

"I'm not leaving."

The voice was deep, steady. But Sai could hear the slight uncertainty underneath. He was nervous, the artist-nin figured.

Their eyes locked again. Sai resisted the urge to smirk as a shiver passed over the other, and slowly walked back over to stand face to face with the brunette.

"I knew something was off when the dick-less wonder wanted to hang out all of a sudden," Sai said. He moved a little bit closer, stopping just an inch or two away from the brunette. "I don't know what you two are up to, and I don't care. So leave, mutt."

Brown eyes narrowed. "_No_. I'm not leaving. And my name's not _mutt_ – it's Kiba."

Sai raised another eyebrow. "Does it look like I care?"

Kiba clenched his jaw to shoot back a retort. Stubborn bastard, and Kiba could bet that was the reason why Naruto had picked him. Not that he was complaining, now after getting a good look at the dark hair boy, Kiba had to admit. He was kind of hot.

"I'm not leaving. So don't ask."

Silence stretched between them. Sai studying the slightly short young man, while Kiba glared, determined on to leave.

"Whatever sick joke you and the baka are up to, find a new target." Sai's voice remained calm, almost uncaring about the whole thing. He took in the slightly surprised look the other man gave him. "I'm not stupid. Now beat it."

Kiba grabbed the artist-nin's arm as he began to turn away. "You've got it all wrong."

"Do I?"

Kiba hesitated. He knew that he was right. The reason why the dog-lover was here was because of that bet, but he could have back out anytime he wanted. Now, standing here in Sai's presence, Kiba wasn't so sure if it was really all about their wager.

He was attracted to the other man. More than any male or female Kiba had the pleasure of knowing. Sure he's been tempted by others in the past – there was Hinata back during his academy years and then Shino later on and last he had that small thing for that sand-nin, but never had he felt an attraction this strong before. Maybe Naruto picking the dark-haired nin wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Now all he had to do is convince the man before him.

"I didn't think so…"

Kiba could feel his anger get the better of him, tightening his grip on the arm in his hand. "Look, all things aside, do you honestly think I would be standing here if I didn't want to?" He hesitated for a moment, searching the others face to see if anything he said had any effect. He moved closer, brushing their bodies together, grip loosening as his other hand came to rest on a slim hip. "I _want_ this…"

The brunette leaned closer, encouraged when he wasn't pushed away. He could feel the other's breath against his cheek briefly before lightly pressing their lips together.

"I_ want **you**_…" He whispered.

They stood there for what seemed like hours to Kiba before he felt the other man move. Heat washed over him as their bodies were suddenly flushed, a hand moving up his neck and into his hair. A hiss escaped him as his head was roughly tugged back.

"I _won't_ be played… understand?" Sai tugged on the hair in his hand again to make his point clear. Smirking as another hiss greeted him. He quickly flicked his tongue out, swiping the long muscle across parted lips. The brunette tasted slightly of spice and ginger. Easily addicting.

"Got it."

"Good."

Whatever space there was disappeared as Sai moved in. Lips met harshly, hands clenching and gripping, rubbing everywhere and anywhere they could reach.

Kiba hissed as his head was forcefully pulled back by the hand in his hair, a groan escaping is free mouth, the breath stolen from him as his back met the wall, a lean body pressing against him. Teeth nipped and bit down his neck, lips closing over an overly sensitive spot.

He was over whelmed by the sensations coursing through him. His body felt like it was on fire, threatening to consume him whole. Something was slowly building inside of him, coiling and twisting a deep heat in the pit of his stomach.

Another groan escaped the brunette as slim hips rolled into him, a muscled thigh rubbing against his hardening arousal. God, it felt so good. The rubbing, touching, licking, biting, sucking – all of it. He wanted more… so much more.

As if reading his thoughts, Sai suddenly pulled away, a kunai knife cutting through his fishnet shirt to fall to the ground. A tongue swiping down his collarbone, hands lifting his up off the floor before he would even think to protest. Automatically he wrapped his legs around the older boys waist, hands clenching into short hair as wet, heat covered a rosy nipple.

Sai wasn't sure why he was taking up his little mutt's offer. Maybe he was lonely, desperate for human contact? Either way, he wanted to taste more, feel more, he wanted to consume and overwhelm the being in front of him until he broke and screamed Sai's name until his voice became hoarse.

"_Please…_"

Sai hesitated for a moment. Eyes darting up to meet pleading brown, eyelids half-lidded over the hazy orbs. His eyes harden, hands lifting Kiba's body up and away form the wall. Quickly he swiped an arm over his desk, sending everything crashing to the floor, glass breaking, ink spraying on the floor with the impact.

He practically threw the body in his arms over the desk, flipping the younger boy's body over, pressing him face down into the cool wood. With quick and nimble fingers, Sai had the brunette's pants down and his own undone.

Sai stroked himself a few time, spreading the gathering pre-cum over the long, thick staff. He pushed roughly against the other boy's entrance, a hand reaching up to push the other down when he tried to get up. He grabbed a thin hipbone, pushing the tan boy more firmly against the desk as he pushed all the way in with one quick thrust.

Kiba sucked in a breath as pain laced up his spine. It didn't hurt too badly, not as much as he first thought it would. He felt stretched, uncomfortably so, but bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from vocalizing it.

Normally Sai would have waited a few moments before continuing, but the way the round globes clenched, warm muscles squeezing tightly, had him pounding ruthlessly as fast as he could go.

Small squeaks starting to rise from Kiba's mouth, a little cry bursting forth as something inside him sent little tingles and shivers through him. His hands gripped the sides of the desk for leverage. The sensation was pleasant but the small, dull pain from the entry dulled any kind of pleasure that he would have felt.

It didn't last long, for that Kiba was thankful for. The body above him trembling ever so slightly before he felt something warm spread inside him, the wet, sticky substance leaking out and over his exposed thighs.

They were both breathing hard, one from slight pain, the other from pleasure, and the small apartment was filled with the quiet noise.

Sai leaned over Kiba's sweaty body, nose nuzzling behind an ear, warm breath tickling the back of a slim, tanned neck. He was enormously pleased and well sedated. A slow, real smile traced over his lips as he thought how much better it would be if his partner participated. The thought making him stir once again. "We're not done yet…"

Kiba moaned quietly as he felt the shaft inside him begin to harden. He wasn't sure he could go another round of that.

He was grateful when he was released, Sai's cock sliding out of him easily. Pale hands lifting him up and over a board should as he was carried down the hall and into the sonic boy's bedroom.

There was no way it could feel any better than what he just went through, right?

Right?

--------------------

He was wrong.

Apparently it could feel better. Much, much better.

Kiba screamed out what seemed like the thousandth time, his climax hitting him hard, sending him face first into the mattress. His hips held up high in the air as the paler boy continued to slam into him, his little sweet spot being strike very time.

They've been at it for hours. Sai switching back and forth between different positions. He had seem determined to make Kiba enjoy every single round, making it his personal mission to see how loud and how much he would make the dog lover scream out his name.

He came hard, stroking Kiba's spine soothingly like one would a pet. He was gentle while pulling out, showing a little compassion on the other. But the effort was missed by Kiba, his eyes already closed and fast asleep.

Kiba woke sometime later. His body sore and sluggish feeling, his limbs and muscles feeling like noodles. There was a little sting in his lower back and further down from over use. He was comfortable and warm, a pleasant feeling that only a long night of great sex could create.

He found it slightly strange that he was alone in the bed, and briefly wondered if he had dreamt about all of it. A soft brushing sound reached his ears, drawing his attention to the bottom of the bed.

There the artist-nin sat, paper and brush in hand, a small tube of ink held by his pinky-finger, occasionally dipping the brush in the black liquid before moving once again over the paper. He was concentrating hard, his hand quickly moving back and forth until suddenly he stopped and looked up.

Now, Kiba wasn't sure what he was going to say or do when confronted by the other. Not that it really mattered, as soon as their eyes met, all form of speech seemed impossible to the brunette.

Sai stood, making Kiba aware of the fact that the older boy was still very much naked and quickly growing aroused. The paper, ink and brush were set aside on the nightstand.

The bed dipped as Sai crawled back on to the bed. Kiba swallowed nervously as the pale boy made his way over; he pushed away from the pillows, his own movements slow and sluggish. A pale hand touched him lightly on the calf, causing Kiba to pause. When no harsh grip or hard tug followed, he looked back, eyes meeting endless black.

He watched, half in daze wonderment, as Sai slowly crawled over him, setting comfortably in between his legs and arms braced on either side of him. He wasn't sure what to do when soft, warm lips brushed lightly over his, adding a little pressure before pulling away.

They stared at each other for a long moment – both a little unsure if they should continue. Slowly, they began to lean towards each other, lips meeting and opening, tongues connecting. Eyes closed at the same time, mouth locking firmly together, the kiss remaining slow and gentle; sensual almost.

Kiba wrapped his arms around the boy above him, loosing himself in the blissful taste that was Sai. His legs spread a little bit wider, groaning quietly when their erections touched.

A small roll of the hips had the brunette breaking for air, head tilting back off the side of the bed, wet, open mouth kisses and licks raining over his exposed neck, little nips added here and there. Pale hands made their way down his sides, resting on his hips, thumbs rubbing in slow, soothing circles. He planted his feet against the mattress, rubbing back and adding to the pleasure.

A pleased sound rose from deep inside Sai's chest. Kiba shivers as the sound vibrated through him. He loved that sound, wanted to hear more of it, he craved it.

"… _Mine…_"

It was quiet, not even a whisper, but Kiba still heard it. The hands on his hips moving up, over his thighs, dipping in the feel the soft skin inside. He felt his legs slowly being lifted, and he willingly allowed it. Higher and higher he was lifted until his lower back was up off the bed, legs draped over two pale shoulders.

His back arched as he felt Sai rub lower, his swollen tip rubbing lightly against Kiba's opening. Muscles easily gave away as he pushed gently against the ring. He stopped a moment to savor the feeling, moving gradually in inch by inch.

Sai loved the rippling feeling as the muscles gripped and wrapped around him. The sensation giving him pause when he was full sheathed inside. He pulled out slowly, a breathless gasp and a low, whimpering moan coming from the boy under him as he pushed back in.

The pace was slow, sensual, that rock one to the core. Every feeling seemed more enhanced more breath-taking. Sai was quickly drowning in the warmth that eloped him again and again – Kiba gasping, nails digging into the lower back muscles of the body above him.

Gradually, Sai increased the pace, but not by much. He muttered quietly to himself, his words lost and muffled by the skin against his lips. He shuddered as Kiba's nail clenched and scratched down his back as he hit the brunette's sweet spot.

Kiba wasn't sure if the feeling inside him could get any stronger. His prostate being assaulted again and again, sending little ripples and shivers down his spine; stealing any and all breath from him. His back arch, eyes flying open and a loud moan/scream ripped from his mouth as a new sensation rock through him – unconsciously pushing his hips down.

Sai laughed deeply, his tongue running up the long, tan neck, flicking the ear lobe. "Like that?"

Another hard thrust from the smaller boy, more scratches ranking down his back was Sai's answer. He groaned roughly, hands moving from their hold on trembling hips to wrap up and behind to grip Kiba by the shoulders. He thrust hard a few times, making the boy beneath him cry out, before resuming his normal pace.

Kiba whimpered pathetically when the pace turned slow again, the shock waves of energy coursing through him. Hitting his prostate with each thrust, the extra chakra enhanced pleasures sending him into a puddle of trembling limbs.

"S-Sai…" A choke cry cut him off, winding him for a second, sending his thoughts sky rocketing. He couldn't take it anymore… he had to… he needed more. "Sai… hahaaa… ple-please… Sai, please!"

Sai kept his pace the same, stopping completely. Kiba's pleads grew in volume, his hips moving restlessly to try and create more of that delicious fiction. A sadistic smirk spread over Sai's face, hands tightening their hold, hips pressing down to stop any and all movement.

Kiba couldn't help the tears that came forth. The feeling was so strong, so intense. He wanted so badly for it to continued, to wash over him, _any_ thing to make the blissful pain to go away.

"Say it…" Sai whispered, an open mouthed kiss placed at the hollow of the tan neck. He nipped the strong jaw line, brushing his mouth over trembling lips, tongue licking lightly. "Mine… _say it_…"

Kiba took a shaky breath, licked his lips and nodded. "Yours… yours…"

Sai kissed him, long, slow and deep. When he had the other so preoccupied with the kiss, Sai summoned more of his chakra and began moving again. His pace was rough, slow and deep. Every thrust Kiba was screaming out, voice growing harsh and sore from over use. The brunette's prostate was assaulted over and over with chakra enhanced thrusts, Sai moving faster and faster, harder and harder until Kiba came undone.

His back arched painfully high off the bed, head thrown back, raspy scream howling loudly to the roof. He came hard, white flashing across his vision before everything turned black, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sai wasn't too far behind. Another thrust into the overly tight passage had him surrendering to his own passions, spilling himself into his lover's warm body. He collapsed weakly, the legs over his shoulders slipping off and onto the bed. He had enough strength to pull out, and drag the sleeping body back onto the bed.

With a small, satisfied yawn, Sai wrapped an arm around his mutt's waist, pulling him close. Within seconds, Sai was dead asleep, warm and content. A feel he couldn't even remember the last time feeling.

--------------------

Kiba lounged back in the tall, green grass, watching the clouds slowly go by. He knew he should be doing something productive with his time. Training or something just as equally important. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't seem to bring himself to move or care. Akamaru didn't seemed to mind much, the large, 200 pound nin-dog laying a few feet away, sprawled on his back, legs up in the air, tongue sticking out of his mouth.

It wasn't long before his sanctuary was shattered by the presence of none other than Naruto, the blonde leaning over him, blocking out his view of the sky.

"Hey ya, dog-breath." Naruto greeted. He backed away as Kiba sat up, arms resting over bent knees. "So?"

A dark brown rose up in question.

The shadow-clone user rolled his eyes, waving his arms around to emphasize his point. "Well, how did it go?"

Kiba opened his mouth to answer, closing it after a second thought. A small smirk curling the left side of his mouth, a white fang peeking out as he shook his head. "Nah – no go."

The brunette didn't think it was possible for Naruto's grin to get any bigger than it was. It looked almost painful, like the smile itself would split the blonde's face in half any second.

"YES! I win!" Kiba laughed lightly as his hyperactive friend started doing a little victory dance. "Oh-yeah, I won, I won… Who-da-man, I-da-man!"

"Yeah, you won."

Naruto stopped dancing and flopped down onto his hands and knees in front of the older boy. "You won me free food for a month! So get your ass up, I want ramen!"

He didn't even wait for Kiba to reply, before shooting back up to his feet and racing towards his favorite ramen stand as fast as he could.

Kiba watched him go. Shaking his head the whole time. It was going to cost him a small fortune to feed the bottomless pit for the next four weeks, but it was worth it.

"Why did you lie to him?"

Kiba turned around, eyes brightening as they landed on Sai. The sonic older boy leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. A shiver, ran up his spin at the look the other was giving him, not even trying to hid it from the other's eyes.

He shrugged indifferently, shakily getting to his feet. His muscles were still weak from the previous nights' activities, making his movements slow. He straightened the best he could and turned to face his 'lover' once again.

"Because…"

Kiba didn't really have a reason. He just didn't want Naruto to know that he actually did in fact sleep with the blonde's old teammate. It was something that he wanted to keep to himself. The bet had led to something else, something much more. He didn't want to share it.

Arms wrapped around his waist, turning him around, his own hands coming up to rest against a solid chest. Lips closed over his, a tongue propping his mouth open to deepen it. Kiba's hands clenched in the other boy's shirt, pulling him closer as their tongue danced back and forth.

Slowly they parted, eyes meeting, locking together. A smirk tracing over the normally emotionless face, causing a small smile to spread over Kiba's own.

"My place. Tonight."

Kiba nodded wordlessly as he was released, a parting, chaste kiss pressed against his lips before the other disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

He sighed wistfully, running a shaky hand through his short brown hair. A small scroll on the ground drew his attention, bending down stiffly to pick it up. There wasn't any marking on it, just a small seal that kept it closed.

Kiba released the seal and carefully unrolled it. A full out grin broke out over his face as he took in the picture. It was him. Elegantly drawn in shades of black and gray. He was sleeping in the picture, eyes shut, mouth slightly ajar, pillows under his head as he lay naked in the center of a bed.

Sai's bed.

He rolled the scroll back up, put it in his weapons pouch, making a mental note to thank the older boy tonight.

Yes… he would most _definitely_ be going back.

----------Owari----------

Finished! Wow, that was fun to write. I hope everyone likes it, this was the very first story I have _ever_ written that was yaoi. Not only that, but this is the first Sai/Kiba story to hit this site too! OH YEAH! Let me know what you think… should I do a squeal? Let me know!

Ureko 3


End file.
